


Polestar

by blugirlami21



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blugirlami21/pseuds/blugirlami21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchicha had known Naruto Uzumaki his whole life but when their eyes lock in a crowded school hallway Sasuke finally notices him in a way he never had before. Life as Sasuke knew it would never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the hallway of Konoha high like he did any other day. It was a normal day or so it seemed. He felt the weight of a stare which wasn't so unusual; Sasuke was the most popular guy in school. His handsome looks, stellar academics, and his wealthy family would do that. But this wasn't the flirty stares from giggling freshman or the admiring glances from his fan club that he was more than used to ignoring. This was different.

The feelings that this stare caused was enough for him to take notice and look around. He found his gaze caught by a flash of blond hair and a glint of blue eyes. He felt like those eyes were seeing right through him. The eyes belonged to a boy in his class, he stood at his height of almost six feet, he was tanned, and he was almost as attractive to the female population as Sasuke himself was. Naruto Uzumaki was his name if Sasuke remembered correctly. He was someone Sasuke grew up with but never got to really know like most of the kids in his senior class.

As the day went by Sasuke was surprised to realize that Naruto was in all of his accelerated courses and always had his distinctive blue gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't ashamed to say that he had his eyes on him as well.

This made Sasuke wonder how he had disregarded Naruto all this time. Konoha was a small town, everybody knew everybody. He could even vaguely remember Naruto being on his soccer team last year and if he really thought about it he could even remember sitting next to him all throughout elementary because their last names were next to each other but strangely not much else. It was like before today Naruto Uzumaki didn't blip on his radar. At all.

Naruto was everything Sasuke wasn't. Bright where he was dark, loud and popular in a way that Sasuke would never be. Sasuke was the boy that everyone wanted to be and Naruto was the boy that everyone wanted to be friends with. It made getting close to Naruto a challenge to say the least. He always seemed to be surrounded by a loud group of friends. It was a deterrent for Sasuke, he was a bit of a loner.

So Sasuke waited until the end of the school day when all of Naruto's friends had gone home and he was alone in the school parking lot to make his move.

He ran his hand through his dark hair and straightened his leather jacket. Then he mentally slapped himself for acting like a girl with a crush before crossing over to where Naruto was standing by his orange motorcycle.

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped a little before spinning away from his motorcycle to face me. Even though he had been staring at me all day he seemed both shocked and pleased to see me approach him.

"You know my name?" Naruto half whispered.

"It is Naruto right? Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto seemed to blush at this before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh yeah, how did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out; we have been in the same schools since elementary." Sasuke answered with a shrug.

"I noticed your eye problem today. You see something you like?" Naruto's eyes widened he looked down at the ground in shyness or embarrassment Sasuke wasn't sure which. This timid persona he was showing me was so different than the bold one he showed in class today.

"You noticed that huh?" Naruto seemed to mumble the words into his chest as he had not lifted his gaze from the ground to answer.

"It was kind of obvious dobe."

Blue eyes widened with indignation, "I'm not a dobe, teme! And you're not all that!"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. I beg to differ; your attraction to me is obvious. You couldn't keep your eyes off me. All day."

Sasuke watched in fascination as Naruto tried to sputter out a comeback and fail miserably at it.

"I'm not-! You were-! You had something on your face, teme. Ha!"

"Right."

"-never bothered you before…" Naruto mumbled softly. So softly Sasuke barely caught it.

"What did you say?"

"I said it never bothered you before. You have never noticed me or anything I did before today." I was bewildered by what he was saying but he seemed to be almost accusing me of something. Was I not supposed to notice his interest in me? Why hadn't I noticed it before? Just how long had he been watching me?

I was going to give voice to my thoughts when I noticed Naruto's sudden close proximity. He had moved the five foot distance to me in not time. He was breathing heavier than he was before, like had just run a long distance. His head was down and more than anything I wanted to look into his blue eyes but when I lifted his chin and looked into them, they were blood red.

"What's wrong with your eyes Naruto? What's wrong with you?" I reached up my hand to his face and he jerked away from me, stumbling a few steps back in his haste. I could only watch as Naruto hunched over with his hands on the sides of his head as he seemed to struggle with himself.

"Nonononono….I'm in control. I control you…" I took a step forward and his head jerked up to me his eyes meeting mine. I could see some blue in his gaze again warring with the red as he fought for control.

"Sasuke please…."

"What do you want me to do Naruto? Tell me how to help you."

"Get away from me…" Naruto's voice had quite a growl to it at this point. His teeth were elongated and his nails were sharper as well. But I didn't feel any fear of him. I somehow knew that he wouldn't hurt me. The connection I felt to him would make sure of that.

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell me how to help you."

"I don't… I don't have much time left before I lose control…I don't want to hurt you Sasuke…please run…"

"I'm not gonna run away Naruto. You can fight whatever this is. You're stronger than this."

"I'm not…it's stronger this time. It wants you Sasuke; it wants you more than ever before. I can't hold it back any longer." And just like that Naruto stopped struggling with himself. He had closed his eyes during the struggle and as he stood and assumed a relaxed posture he opened his eyes again. And I could see the red eat up the blue little by little until there was nothing left at all.

Naruto was suddenly close enough to touch. Sasuke could feel the heat from his body, his breath on his face. Sasuke had to force himself to stand still as Naruto circled him, eyes roving all over his body, his body brushing his with his every movement.

Against his will Sasuke found any fear that he had felt being pushed down by his growing excitement and arousal. Naruto finally stopped circling him and stood behind his chest to his back. Placing his hands on Sasuke's hips, he draped his head over Sasuke's right shoulder and used his head to tilt Sasuke's to the side before nuzzling his nose against the side of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke fought off a shudder as Naruto seemed to breathe him in, his fingers tightening on Sasuke's hips, causing Sasuke to lower his suddenly heavy eyelids to half mast.

"…What…mmm..are you…ahhh… doing?" His question had been punctuated by gasps and moans as Naruto nipped as his neck before softly kissing the underside of his jaw.

"You smell the so good…" Was all Naruto could rumble before continuing his ministrations. That statement seemed to cut through some of the lust induced haze Naruto had put him in.

Sasuke attempted to pull away only stopping when Naruto growled in protest. What the hell was that? It didn't sound completely human to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke looked around and noticed it was just them in the parking lot. Sasuke tried again, gently pulling Naruto's hands away from his hips he turned to face Naruto instead of trying to pull away as that got him nowhere.

Pushing them into the shadows on the side of the school he tried to calm his racing heart. Reaching out his hands to cup Naruto's face he tried to calm Naruto down. Now that they were coming down from their arousals he seemed to realize just what he had shown to Sasuke. Raising his hands to his face and seeing his elongated nails seemed to send Naruto into a panic. He tried to push Sasuke away and escape but Sasuke held on fast.

"Calm down, Naruto. It's okay."

"Bu-"

"It's okay Naruto."

"Sasuke I-" He closed his eyes and seemed to gather himself. Sasuke noticed that his nails were receding and his teeth were too. When he opened his eyes they were no longer tinged with violet although the flecks remained. Sasuke suddenly remembered where his hands were and brought them down to his sides he didn't step away though. He felt strangely comfortable being so close to Naruto.

Naruto eyes seemed to search his for what Sasuke didn't know but he seemed relieved not to find whatever he was looking for. He sighed and dropped his head back to the side of the school building behind him.

"Are you ok?"

"Hn."

"I could have hurt you Sasuke. Why didn't you run away?"

"I can take care of myself and you wouldn't have hurt me Naruto."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Naruto seemed taken aback by his certainty.

"Why aren't you disgusted by me? I turned into a monster…I practically raped you in broad daylight…" Naruto seemed to be getting pretty worked up about what just happened which seemed almost comical to me as he was getting angry at himself on my behalf. I couldn't help it I laughed.

"You can't rape the willing dobe." Was my reply to that. This seemed to shock Naruto back into silence.

"Now that that's out of the way. What was that? What are you?"

"I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…"

"Go on."

"It's complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it."

"It's not that easy teme."

"Well why did you do that to me? Why were you staring at me? Why do you know what I smell like?"

With each question I asked Naruto seemed to shrink into himself, and he seemed unable to keep his eyes on mine. I sighed, this was like pulling teeth. I reached my hand up to his face ignoring his flinch away and cupped his cheek. Rubbing a little he seemed to relax and lean into my touch. I smirked a little, he was so easy.

"I'm not going to go away until I get some answers. Tell me what I want to know dobe."

"Stop calling me that name teme! Fine! I'll tell you but not here." Naruto said looking around the school parking lot suspiciously. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, now he was worried about an audience?

Naruto slowly pulled Sasuke's hand away from his face and slid past him to walk towards his orange motorcycle. He put on his helmet and turned to look at him.

"You coming?" Naruto asked as he pulled a second helmet out of the seat compartment and waited impatiently. Sasuke walked towards him and took the helmet while Naruto got on the bike and started it up. Sasuke got on the back of the back and slid as close to Naruto as he could wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight to me, ok?" Sasuke heard Naruto say through the ear phone in the helmet. He nodded in response and they were off. Unaware of the eyes watching them depart.


	2. The Magic Touch

The ride to Naruto's house wasn't a long one but I enjoyed every minute of it. The wind whipped at us as we sped down the highway and I found myself pulling closer to Naruto because of it. He seemed to be a furnace of body heat and he blocked most of the wind anyway. I found that I really liked being so close to Naruto. A lot.

I felt like the warmth radiating off his body was surrounding me, his scent was in my nostrils and it was both arousing and soothing to me at the same time. I could feel the outline of his abs with my fingertips through his thin white tee shirt. We talked through the mics the whole way to his house. Him more than me of course. He rambled on about his plans after high school, how much of a teme I was for forcing him to give me some answers and he talked a lot about ramen of all things. He didn't talk about the incident that brought us together and I let it pass. I would get the answers I wanted soon enough.

I took the time to notice the passing scenery and saw that we were entering a nice enough neighborhood by Konoha standards. Nothing extravagant but well enough off for me to wonder what Naruto's parents did for a living. We pulled into the empty driveway of a three story condo and he stopped the bike right next to an orange corvette. What was with all the orange?

He kicked the stand down and turned off the engine, steadying the bike for me so I could get off first. I got off the bike with the utmost grace like it hadn't been my first motorcycle bike ride ever and pulled off the helmet. Naruto was practically dying with laughter when he saw what the helmet did to my hair, not that his looked any better. I was ready to start snarling at him about him being a dobe when he he smoothed it back into place for me with his callused fingers, quietly running them through and making me shudder in response. Flicking one of my bangs once he was satisfied with the results.

"Hn." Was I could muster. Naruto grinned in response to that, he could see how affected I was by his touches.

"Teme. And to think I was going to compliment you on not screaming the whole ride here."

"Like I would dobe. I bet you do that for all the little boys and girls you let ride on your bike." My tone was teasing but the thought of him letting someone else other than me ride his bike made me more than a little tense.

Was this jealousy?

He smirked at me which made me tense even more before easing his expression into a smile.

"As if I would teme. I've never had anyone on my bike before you." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the house before I could come up with a response. This was a great thing in my opinion.

Sasuke twitched when Naruto took his hand but he didn't break the connection. There was something strange about how Naruto's touch affected him. In any other situation he would have pulled away. He didn't enjoy being touched by other people. He had never once in all his sixteen years been so attracted to another person male or female.

Naruto pulled away to unlock the front door of the house fumbling a bit with the keys and Sasuke fought down the urge to reclaim his hand. His hand was still tingling from the brief contact that the two of them had just shared. My head was starting to buzz from the loss of contact with the blond boy. I felt foggy and I was cold and clammy in an instant. What was wrong with me?

"Dobe?" I murmured softly, I was starting to feel lightheaded.

"-uke? Sasuke?" I snapped my eyes open unaware that they had closed. I found myself swaying a little causing Naruto to grab my shoulder to support me. I could almost feel the heat from his touch sear into my bones, warming me from the inside out and I grabbed his hand and held it there before lifting my eyes to his. His eyes look so worried, what wasn't he saying?

"What's wrong with me dobe? What are you doing to me? Your touch…" I mumbled before leaning forward to rest my head against his chest. I felt the rumble in his chest that meant he was speaking but I felt like his words were coming from far away, I only caught bits and pieces.

"…afraid of this…hear me?...-suke…sasuke?...help me…somebody!" There was increasing panic in Naruto's voice but I couldn't find the strength reassure him. I heard footsteps and I felt Naruto trying to pull away from me. I could feel an inky darkness trying to rush over me and I quickly grabbed Naruto's hand before falling into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I don't want to give everything away too quickly. Please review and tell me what you think. Also the first chapter has been changed so go back and reread it if you haven't already.


	3. Truth Takes Time

I awoke groggy and more than a little disoriented. I could hear the sound of soft breathing very close to me. I blinked my eyes open a few times and stared around the round a little dizzily. I moved to sit up and moaned at what the motion did to my head. I went to put my hand to my head and was surprised to find it gripped by another. I looked down and saw Naruto asleep with his head on the bed beside me; his hand had tightened on mine in reflex I suppose. His hand felt so warm against mine and I subconsciously rubbed my thumb across his knuckles as I tried to remember how I got here.

As I looked down at his shaggy golden blond head, the events leading up to this moment came back to me. Why had I collapsed so suddenly? Was I coming down with something? I must have made some kind of sound of distress because before I knew it Naruto was awake, his blue eyes staring into mine.

Before I could make another sound Naruto's hand released mine and before I could shiver at the loss of the contact he had me in his arms. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, rested my chin on his shoulder and felt my eyes slide close. This embrace was better than any hand holding we were doing before. My mind fought against my easy acceptance to his touch but my body's need for it overrode anything else.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed my back as he waited for my response and my fingers tightened their hold on his shirt as I thought about it. I took an inventory and found I felt fine, charged even with Naruto's arms around me.

I knew that Naruto was waiting for a response but a sleepy grunt was all I could muster. I could tell he wasn't completely pleased with my answer when he pulled away from me probably to see my face better and I'm ashamed to say I almost whimpered in response. What was my problem? If Itachi or my Father were here to see my behavior I would never hear the end of it. Uchihas didn't whimper or cling to people or so I have been told.

Naruto only pulled away enough so that he could look at me with those worried eyes again but he kept me in his arms. I moved my hands onto his shoulder and then into the soft hair at the back of his neck and sighed a little. What was it about touching Naruto that soothed me so? Why couldn't I bear the thought of letting him go?

"Naruto…" Naruto had never stopped rubbing my back until I said his name just now and he tensed a little before relaxing again and continuing the up and down motion of his hands on my back.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." He sounded so sincerely regretful that I had nothing to say in response, I didn't know what he was apologizing for. I waited for him to continue and he did.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I know that I should have stayed away from you and I did for so long but you really saw me today. I don't know what changed but you didn't look right through me and I couldn't bear the thought of going back to the way things used to be. I just couldn't.

I fought the urge to comfort him as I was trying to absorb what he was saying to me but I was struggling to understand.

"What do you mean dobe? What's changed?"

"Everything. Everything has changed. Let me explain it better. I know I'm not doing a great job but I never thought that this would happen."

"The truth is I'm a demon. My whole family is. We have been for centuries. Demons are not that much different from humans except they way we marry. All demons have an instinct, a guide if you will to reveal our other halves. There is a ritual that follows but the most important thing right now for you to know is that my instinct picked you. Out of all the demons and humans in the world it picked you."

I felt a sharp feeling of satisfaction that I out of all others was meant to be his but this whole thing sounded completely ridiculous. Demons? Other half? Naruto sounded completely off his rocker. I had to know how deep this delusion went.

"How long have you known that I was your…your other half?"

Naruto hesitated for a minute before he answered as if he were afraid of my reaction and with good reason. "Since the day I first met you."

I fought to keep the incredulity out of my voice, "When we were kids? You knew I was the one when we were little kids? You mean you wanted to…"

"No! Ew, Sasuke of course not. I knew that I liked you more than anyone else and I wanted to be around you all the time and I would have been but it was like you couldn't see me. I could sometimes get you to notice me if I tried really hard but you would always forget about it the next time you saw me and after awhile I gave up."

I was surprised by his words but at the same time I knew that my memories of him were vague and hazy just as he said. That was something to mull over another day. I studied Naruto carefully. "Until today."

Naruto's chest rose and fell softly against mine. "Until today."

I frowned. "So what does this mean for me? For us? Why can't I let you go?"

Naruto gnawed at his lip and pulled me closer to him if that were possible, "That's the part I'm most sorry about Sasuke. Once a demon locks eyes with their other half and accepts them as their mate the ritual starts. The ritual is called many different things but we call it converging in my family. There are five steps and we or you I should say are in stage two.

"Stage two?" I asked waiting for him to elaborate when he fell silent.

I could tell from the tenseness in his body that Naruto was reluctant to explain himself. Stage two…stage two is after the meeting of the eyes and before the couple's first kiss. It's a period of learning between the couple…"

"Learning? What does that mean? In what way?"

"Stage two is about learning about our mate's physical body. Once physical contact is made between the couple they can't physically be apart for the first twenty four hours…


End file.
